monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter X Unlimited
Just getting all my ideas out there to test the waters on what gets good feedback. Summary Monster Hunter X Unlimited is an expansion for Monster Hunter X that features added monsters, new subspecies, and some new styles, as well as several new Named Variants. This game DOES have a G-Rank. It also has some new Hunting Arts. Frenzy returns. Monsters More to be added soon... Small Monsters Altaroth, Anteka, Apceros, Aptonoth, Blango, Bnahabra, Bullfango, Ceanataur, Cephalos, Felyne, Gargwa, Genprey, Giaprey, Hermitaur, Kumotaur, Hornetaur, Ioprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Kelbi, Konchu, Ludroth, Maccau, Melynx, Mosswine, Mufa, Popo, Remobra, Rimosetosu, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Uroktor, Velociprey, Vespoid, Zamite Large Monsters Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Royal Guard Agnaktor, Akantor, Arzuros, Crimson Helmet Arzuros, Berykyurosu, Blangonga, Brachydios, Frag Brachydios, Bulldrome, Cephadrome, Executioner Cephadrome, Daimyo Hermitaur, Kumo Hermitaur, Spearbreaker Diamyo Hermitaur, Deviljho, Coprolite Deviljho, Golden Devourer Deviljho, Dinovaldo, Aucarono, Incinerating Blade Dinovaldo, Duramboros, Gamuto, Gendrome, Gore Magala, Infinite Darkness Gore Magala, Great Maccau, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Borealceros, Hororohoruru, Iodrome, Kecha Wacha, Khezu, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Lagombi, Heavy Snow Lord Lagombi, Lavasioth, Infernal Lavasioth, Najarala, Anjirele, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, White Gale Nargacuga, Nibelsnarf, Plesioth, Airosioth, Bladed Launcher Airosioth, Raizekusu, Mirehusk Raizekusu, Rajang, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Black Flame King Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Violet Poison Princess Rathian, Gold Rathian, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Slick Ludroth, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Killer Royal Seltas Queen, Seregios, Shagaru Magala, Shogun Ceanataur, Tamamitsune, Permafrost Tamamitsune, Tetsucabra, Rock Piercing Tetsucabra, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Ruinous Hook Claw Tigrex, Ukanlos, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Graphite Uragaan, Treasure Clad Uragaan, Velocidrome, Mega Desert Strider Velcidrome, Volvidon, Yian Garuga, One-Eyed Yian Garuga, Yian Kut-Ku, Zamtrios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Basking Zamtrios, Zinogre, Hurricane Zinogre, Golden Thunder Prince Zinogre Styles Guild Style Striker Style Aerial Style Bushido Style 'Mimus Style-' You are able to disguise as certain monsters, allowing you to draw attention of some monsters, and sneak among others, without arousing suspicion. With this style, if you are behind a monster, you can do a sneak attack, being able to knock down instantly or mount a monster. 'Musician Style-' You can create sounds for every monster, but you can't have all calls available at once. You can lure monsters into one area, and exactly like the call of the Qurupeco, the monster will temporarily attack the monster attacking you. You can also play notes like those on a Hunting Horn, with weaker effects. If you pair this with the Hunting Horn, the effects of your calls will boost the current Hunting Horns effects. Monster Companions Monster Companions from Frontier appear in this game, with a selection of various Halks, a Berykyurosu, Raizekusu, Rathalos, and Seregios. Depending on their element, the color of all of these depend on the element they have been trained to use. Since the Frenzy DOES return, your monsters can become Apex for a limited time if they are hit by a Frenzy attack and manage to overcome it. Frenzy System Frenzy system has been improved. The Frenzy can now spread across hunters if they come into contact with another hunter, and you can also spread it to your own monster, as well as other monsters. Category:Fan Game